sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
No Guidance
| format = | recorded = | genre = R&B | length = 4:22 | label = RCA | writer = * Christopher Brown * Aubrey Graham * Anderson Hernandez * Teddy Walton * Noah Shebib * Joshua Lewis * Ben Magikz * Nija Charles * Tyler Bryant * Michee Lebrun | producer = * Vinylz * J-Louis * 40 * Teddy Walton | chronology = Chris Brown | prev_title = Haute | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = Heat | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "No Guidance" is a song by American rapper Chris Brown featuring vocals from Canadian rapper Drake. It was released on June 8, 2019 as the fourth single from Brown's ninth studio album, Indigo (2019). The song was produced by American producers Vinylz, J-Louis, Teddy Walton, and Canadian producer 40. The track contains uncredited samples from "Before I Die", written and performed by Che Ecru. Background Brown and Drake have had a history of feuds dating back to 2012 over singer Rihanna, which escalated in June of that year after friends of the musicians started throwing bottles at each other in a New York City nightclub. However, on October 12, 2018, Drake brought out the singer on his Aubrey & the Three Migos Tour date in Los Angeles and publicly ended their feud. The performance sparked rumors about a possible collaboration and Drake later teased a possible collaboration with Brown on Instagram in early 2019. A snippet of the song was leaked online on May 5, 2019 from Brown's 30th birthday party. On June 5, 2019, Brown teased the song on his social media and two days later announced that the song would be released that night. Even before release, various news outlets called the song a contender for 2019's "Song of the Summer". Music video The "No Guidance" music video was released on July 26, 2019. With a total run-time of 9 minutes and 7 seconds, it depicts a confrontation between Chris Brown and Drake surrounded by their crews in a Miami carpark, which ends up being a dance battle, after which the two artists resolve their beef. Tory Lanez and Sevyn Streeter made cameo appearances. Commercial performance In the United Kingdom, "No Guidance" debuted at number eight on the UK Singles Chart on the chart dated June 14, 2019, and moved up to number 6 in its second week charting. It serves as Brown's 16th top-ten song and Drake's 17th top ten on the chart. In the United States, the song debuted at number nine on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, making it Chris Brown's 15th top-ten song and Drake's 34th top ten on the chart. It later peaked at number six. In Canada the song debuted at number 7. Personnel Credits adapted from the album's liner notes. * Chris Brown – lead vocals * Drake – featured vocals * Vinylz – production * J-Louis – production * 40 – production * Teddy Walton – production * Patrizio Pigliapoco – recording * Noel Cadastre – recording * Ben Magikz – recording * Noah "40" Shebib – mixing engineer * Chris Athens – mastering engineer * The3rdMaster - vocal engineer Other versions Tinashe released a remix of "No Guidance" on June 11, 2019. Charts Certifications }} References Category:2019 songs Category:Chris Brown songs Category:Drake (musician) songs Category:Songs written by Nija Charles Category:Songs written by Chris Brown Category:Songs written by Drake (musician) Category:Songs written by Teddy Walton Category:Songs written by 40 (record producer) Category:Songs written by Vinylz Category:Song recordings produced by 40 (record producer)